La noche anterior
by FriiMoriarty
Summary: A veces la vida no es tan aburrida después de todo.. - JM MorMor


La noche anterior.

Una maldita celda. Sin una cama decente, sin un baño propio a su persona. Todo era una vil inmundicia, todo daba asco, todo apestaba hasta hacer fruncir su más de una vez su nariz. Una y otra vez dio vueltas por la habitación con las manos en la espalda. Toda esa espera al día siguiente y su audiencia le hacía perder la paciencia que no tenía. Todo lo que rondaba en su mente, era un nombre.

"Sherlock Holmes"

Más dentro de toda esa ansía y demencia, se encontraba también otro nombre, que en cada momento le recordaba su mente atrofiada cada que podía.

"Sebastian Moran"

Cerró los ojos y sintió como si la música que había usado para irrumpir la corona en el museo, volviera a su cabeza una y otra vez cada melodía entrando y saliendo por toda su materia gris. Era placentero pensar en cada momento que compartía con el rubio. Cada caricia que le brindaba.

Ya fuese violenta, o al mismo tiempo sin interés, o cuando simplemente le amaba con tanta pasión que ni él mismo creía que existía en su cuerpo.

Se quedó parado dejando que la luna en sí hiciera su trabajo para apaciguar aquel sentimiento de necesidad que tenía. Por suerte no le quitaron su Ipod… De todas las canciones, comenzó a bajar hasta una en particular.

"Closer – Nine inch nails "

Sí, eso era lo que necesitaba… La canción comenzó con todo el fulgor, como toda excelente canción comenzaba.

"_**You let me violate you. You let me desecrate you"**_

La canción seguía retumbando cuando miró por sobre su hombro. Era una suerte, o "Suerte" que su celda tuviera una puerta la cual no se veía por fuera. Comenzó a desabrocharse poco a poco la corbata, mientras movía suavemente el cuello, tratando de sacar el estrés de su cuerpo, poco a poco cerró los ojos sintiendo aún la luz de la luna que daba directamente por las rejillas de la celda.

Pasos lejanos se escuchaban por los corredores de esa celda.

"_**You let me penetrate you. You let me complicate you**__**"**_

Lentamente fue dejándola a un lado mientras su cuerpo se contoneaba suavemente contra aquella melodía sensual.

"_**Help me i broke apart my insides. Help me i've got no soul to sell**____**  
**__**Help me the only thing that works for m. Help me get away from myself**__**"**_

Siguió el camino de sus dedos, hasta llegar a los botones de su camisa, las cuales fue retirando de su lugar poco a poco, sintiendo con apenas sus pulgares su piel fría y pálida. Aun mantenía sus ojos cerrados, simplemente visualizando a aquel rubio.

"_**I want to fuck you like an animal**__**. **__**I want to feel you from the inside**____**  
**__**I want to fuck you like an animal**__**. **__**My whole existence is flawed**__**. **__**You get me closer to god**__** "**_

Íntimamente dejó bajar una de sus manos hasta por su pantalón, dejando sentir su ya gran erección. Que fácil era excitarse con solo pensarlo. Odiaba esa parte de sí, pero al final, lo disfrutaba hasta más no poder. Lentamente fue bajando el cierre de este, y el botón, metiendo la mano por dentro de su pantalón, comenzando a masajear lenta y placenteramente por encima de su ropa interior. Su otra mano le regalaba caricias degustadas en sus pezones, uno a la vez. Poco a poco, erguiéndose en su totalidad.

"_**You can have my isolation. You can have the hate that it brings"**_

Lentamente se fue acordando de cada beso propiciado del rubio, cada roce en su cuerpo, cada momento en el que le delineaba sus curvas con aquella boca que no dejaba de satisfacerlo en cada ocasión. Era fantástico. Era magnífico. Cada sensación que le recorría pro la espalda que le propiciaba su miembro el cual palpitaba exigiendo atención.

Los pasos se volvieron más cercanos más el no escuchó. Un diminuto sonido a alguien electrocutándose se escucho, y un cuerpo caer al piso.

"_**You can have my absence of faith. You can have my everything"**_

Lentamente metió su mano por debajo de su ropa interior, y no reprimió el primer gemido que había salido de su boca, La adrenalina de estar ahí le causaba aún más placer en cada movimiento que hacía desde la punta hasta la base, moviendo las caderas también. Pensando que su mano, era la mano de aquel hombre que le enloquecía. Pensando que el otro estaba ahí, atendiendo su necesidad.

"_**Help me tear down my reason. Help me its' your sex i can smell**____**  
**__**Help me you make me perfec. **__**Help me become somebody else"**_

Se fue acercando a la pared y se recargó con la mano que atendía a sus rozados, para recargar la palma en la pared fría y dejar que su otra mano siguiera atendiendo aquella gran y molesta exigencia. Se relamió los labios inconcientemente, lo disfrutaba. Le encantaba.

La puerta se fue abriendo poco a poco, aquellos pasos que se habían escuchado antes entraban por completo a la celda, cerró la puerta por detrás de sí, con las llaves que había robado al policía al cual había dejado noqueado con su pistola de electroshocks. Rápido y sigiloso como un tigre, atacó a su presa por detrás, besando su cuello. El otro lo notó y paró por un segundo. Pero sintió el aroma a Tabaco y Vodka que el otro despedía y sabía bien quién era.

– Sebastian. – Susurró mientras ladeaba la cabeza para dejarle más espacio al cuello.

– Dios, Te dije que me esperaras, y aún así comienzas sin mi… Siempre es lo mismo. – Le retiraba un audífono para el ponérselo y escuchar lo que el menor también escuchaba. Susurraba mientras lentamente comenzaba a bajarle la camisa y el saco, el cual el otro ya había desabotonado y puesto fácil a bajar.

– Sabes que soy desesperado… No es mi culpa, es tuya.

– Sí, claro… Ahora… Silencio que no me dejas escuchar la canción…

El menor dejó salir una pequeña risa mientras inclinaba hacia delante por completo el cuerpo, postrando su trasero frente a la intimidad del otro. Incitándole, Llamándole. Más que presa, ahora parecía aquel que incitaba a ser atacado.

El otro sin más se bajó los pantalones sin pensarlo dos veces, y sacó aquello que el otro había estado buscando por sobre todo el camino que su lascividad había estado esperando.

"_**I want to fuck you like an animal**__**. **__**I want to feel you from the inside**____**  
**__**I want to fuck you like an animal**__**. **__**My whole existence is flawed**__**. **__**You get me closer to god**__** "**_

Entrando en el con cuidado, hacía desesperarse al otro, quien con sus manos lo jaló de las caderas para que entrara de una sola vez, y con fuerza. Jadeó fuerte mientras pegaba ambos puños a la pared y cerraba los ojos. El rubio entendió cuanta urgencia tenía el menor por lo que comenzó a embestirlo haciendo para atrás su cabeza. Le encantaba estar dentro de él. Le encantaba sentir como se unían una y otra vez. En cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento. James era experto en hacerlo caer en lo más bajo de su pasión para aquel acto carnal.

"_**Through every forest, above the trees**__**. **__**Within my stomach, scraped off my knees"**_

Cada movimiento se había vuelto más salvaje en cada momento. De pronto, de estar contra la pared ya lo tenía en el suelo por debajo, lo llevaba de la cadera cargándolo y caminando hasta la cama, aún así entrando en él. Arrojándolo después a la cama, abriéndole las piernas por sobre sus hombros y seguir embistiendo. Toda la celda ya olía a sexo. Su mano activa fue hasta el miembro del menor quien no dejaba de gemir el nombre del rubio y con sus manos le rasguñaba todo lo que alcanzaban a tocar.

" _**I drink the honey inside your hive.**____**You are the reason i stay **__**alive**__**"**_

Inalcanzable como se creía, Llegaron al clímax total del acto sensual. Llegando al orgasmo los dos al mismo tiempo, Uno arrojando la semilla dentro del otro. Llenando por completo el interior del menor quien estaba arrodillado en el suelo y el otro le embestía por detrás. Al igual que el rubio, El moreno se venía en la mano de el otro que en ningún momento había dejado de masturbarle en todo el proceso.

Ambos se acostaron uno junto al otro, exhaustos y por fin con esas ganas desquitadas.

– Entonces… – Reparó el rubio con dificultad para hablar. – ¿El plan sigue como hasta ahora?.. Ya he dejado los DVD en cada habitación… De los jurados… – Dejaba slair un gran suspiro para poder regresar su aliento. – No será difícil salir de este cuento.

– Vamos Seb… – Se daba media vuelta y lo abrazaba recargándose en su pecho desnudo y jugando infantilmente con sus dedos por sobre él. – Sherlock Holmes va a caer. Eso va a ser muy divertido… Tu estarás en primera fila para verlo caer. Tu serás quien se asegure que el caiga.

– ¿De verdad crees que nada malo pase, James?

– ¿A caso el Tigre está preocupado por mi? – Dejaba salir una risa.

– Claro, ¿Quién me va a pagar después?

– Aburrido. – Soltó como si nada y se levantaba para posarse encima de él y abrazarlo.

– En unas horas amanece, me tengo que ir, así que quita tu cuerpo… Pesas.

– ¡No puedes ser ni un poco delicado!

– Bleh. – Soltó y le miró. Lo amaba… Y el Moreno lo sabía.

Lentamente se retiró por donde salió, sigiloso y rápido como lo que era, un Tigre.

Mientras, el moreno asomándose un poco por los barrotes, lo vio irse. Esa era la razón, por lo que además de Sherlock Holmes, la vida no era aburrida. O no desesperadamente aburrida.


End file.
